Yack! Act? Go Or- (The Stories of Four)
by OneWiththeChi
Summary: In the lives of Gahri, Kai, Paya, and Fung, no one ever said that being neighbors meant enjoying each other's company. Join these four as they journey through the pleasure of having to deal with each others as neighbors.


Kai opened his eyes. The sun was shining through the window and the faint sound of a clock ticking was in the background. He blinked a few times to wipe away the sleepiness and stared up at the white ceiling. Everything felt odd and lumpy to him.

His skin felt soft, fluffy even. He felt bloated and he could feel the strange feelings of lumps and rough spots all over his body. His head felt heavy as if something was permanently mantled on to it and he could feel his tail but it felt smaller.

Anxiety was building up in him and a bodily response was to grab his chest. His hands don't even reach his chest but remain at his side. His hands clamped onto the side of the bed.

The bed was definitely not his. The anxiety built up into heavy breathing and soon the sprinkling of sweat across his body. He jumped right out of the bed and he felt himself lose his balance. The weight to his legs gave out and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

He leaned against the bed as he sat on his own bed sheets. In front of him is a black bed stand that matched the black rug underneath him. On the bed stand Kai's eyes directed themselves to one item at a time. Alarm clock... phone charger... and a picture.

Kai's tensed up and his body felt heavy. The panic melded with a heavy gloom. Everything was new and different but the picture on the bed stand made his breath hitch. The framed picture was of Kai and Paya on a cruise. Kai had never seen that in _his_ room.

Kai's eyes shift down to his legs. His legs were covered in gray fur and instead of webbed feet he had hooves. His breathing was loud and strained; his chest followed the fast pace of his breathing. He held out his shaky hands but his mind is running at full speed. Thoughts are processing before words, so he remained silent aside from his breathing.

He didn't have actual hands but claws. There wasn't a single finger, only black and calloused claws. Attached to his claws were his furry but thick arms.

His claws reach behind and grab a tail. It was thin in comparison to his thick arms and legs. He let his right claw slowly feel the tail, the claw moving down to the tip of the tail before tracing its way back up to the end.

His thoughts were racing along with his lungs and heart. He shot back onto his feet and he looked to his right. The door was wide open, the light from outside spilling into the dimly lit room.

In a panic, he made a run for the door. He put one foot step after another, stumbling along the way. He slammed into walls, knocked over framed pictures, threw around articles of clothes, and tripped over himself. When he neared the door, whatever mantled to his head, slammed into the frame of the door. He stumbled backwards and felt onto his rump.

He stood up once more and for a moment looked back. He heard the groaning of someone. He gulped in air before clumsily bolting out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

He paused and looked at the walls around him. The walls had framed art pieces on his right side and medieval weaponry on his left side. He grabbed his chest with his right hand as if he were trying to hold himself.

This hallway was familiar and that is what scared him. He moved his right hand off of his chest and onto the right side wall. He put one foot in front of the other. He wanted to keep running but he did not want to disturb the person in the other room. He had a strong kindling of who was sleeping besides him and he did not want to involve himself in anything terrifying like that.

He traced his hand over the wall until he made it to a white door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He flipped the lights on and he turned to the mirror.

His feet were lead as he shuffled himself closer to the mirror above the washbasin. He looked at the ground, admiring the squared marble tiles. In the small reflection that each tile gave, Kai saw a distorted image of someone who wasn't him.

He forced himself to look up, to avoid his own reflection. Kai was met with a reflection of himself. A low vocal screech starts to form from the yak. He pressed his hooves to his face. Feeling his black lips and then proceeding to check his teeth. The yak retracted his hands when he felt the two shark tusks. His hoof traced down to his chin and then stopped.

'This is real' Kai thought.

The previously low screech turned a few octaves higher. It was enough to hear from outside. He frantically started to pat his face and neck area. Eyes, ears and neck all got a hefty pat down. He moved his hand up to his horns. He grabbed onto the two closest to his ears before moving onto the taller ones. He could only reach the very base of his horns.

Kai stopped all motion and looked at himself in the mirror. He was breathing and his eyes wide. He stared at his own jade green eyes before poking himself. He poked his tummy before he moved his hands down to his groin.

He wrapped his claws around his cock and a long groan of agony escapes from the yak's mouth.

"This can't be real..." Kai said, still continuing to look at himself.

The door to the bathroom flings open and Kai froze. His head craned in the direction of the door. He saw a head poke from behind the corner; the person was Paya.

"O-oh hey Paya..." Kai's hands fall to his stomach and he stands up straights. The yak's hands dig into his stomach.

The goat looked terribly frazzled. Her purple hair spilling over her eyes and her fur standing up. She had this perpetual look of confusion that made the yak uneasy.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Paya said over and over. Kai tilted his head. It sounded like Paya but it did not feel like Paya. Especially if she was talking to Kai... well him more like it.

"W-what's wrong Paya?" Kai asked, his hands digging further into his stomach.

"This!" Paya stepped into the bathroom and Kai raised an eyebrow in response. The goat pointed at herself. She was naked.

"Well you being naked isn't exactly a bad thing being as I am your uuuh lover." Kai played on. The irony in this statement hurt. It hurt in more ways than others.

"Gahri is that you?" Paya asked with a flat tone.

A wave of immense relief washed over him and his hands fell to his side. It was a like a puzzle piece. Everything fitted in place afterword.

"Yes it is. It seems like something strange happened," Gahri smiled at Paya. "Right Fung?"

The goat sighed. "Apparently but how'd you know it was me?"

Gahri's smile widened. "Cause if you were Paya, you would have hugged me. And if you were Kai you would be flailing about. You on the other hand use profanity and look like you got caught up in a tornado."

Fung rolled his eyes. "And I definitely know it's you. You're the only one who stutters like a drunk when nervous. Plus you're still just as annoying." Fung said, laughing.

Gahri admired the laugh. It was just like Fung's, scratchy, almost hiccup-esque laughter however it was clearly Paya's voice. He couldn't help but scratch his head. How could he be so far from Fung yet so close at the same time?

"Just one quick question, why are you naked exactly?" Gahri asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Paya. But I mean, this is all good when you get over the body switching factor. Am I right?" Fung asked as he proceeded to play with Paya's breasts.

Gahri rolled his eyes. It felt surreal to think that moments ago they were panicking. What a bizarre world they lived in.

"I really recommend you go put some clothes on before-" Gahri is unable to finish when loud banging was heard. It was coming from the living room.

The thought clicked. It was obvious who it was. It was Paya and Kai.

...

Kai, who was inside Gahri's body, took the straw from the back of the juice box. He then tried to spear the pouch that was on top of the box. He tried once, then twice, then three times before he finally stabbed the juice box through its chest and began to suck. It was a loud and uncomfortable noise that was matched by Fung's small chuckles. All the while he was glaring at Fung who sat diagonal to him.

Paya, who was inside Fung's body, grabbed the mug and she shakily brought it up to her snout. She blew a gentle breeze, as she watched the heat waft from the coffee. She then drank, trying very hard to not spill her morning coffee on her. It seemed Paya was focused more so on the coffee than anyone else in the room.

Gahri, who was inside Kai's body, looked down at his bottle of water. He slowly moved his hand to the bottle and grabbed it. He didn't know his own strength so the bottle popped and crackled when he grabbed it. He gulped in air and focused his attention onto grabbing the bottle. He felt everyone look at him for a quick moment. He brought the bottle close to him, uncapped it, and drank from it. The water added to his already upset stomach.

Fung, who was inside Paya's body, smiled wickedly. His attention never waned from Kai who was glaring him down. Fung's attention never waned even when he grabbed his can of Kroc-a-Cola off the nearby counter. He brought it to his mouth and drank from the straw. He seemed far too happy to be just enjoying a can of soda.

Gahri's eyes dart around the room. A broken down door. A few dents in the wall. The fridge had horn dents in it. A carving knife stuck to one cabinet in the kitchen. A cleaver knife embedded into the kitchen table. Cereal pellets littered the kitchen floor with pillow feathers trailing into the living room floor. A few pieces of weaponry were flung down the hallway leading to the room. A mace embedded into a picture of the whole squad. A glaive stabbed into the sofa Gahri sat in. In the living room a clutter of clothes, cans, and whatever was throw-able littered the floor. This whole incident busted into something bad. The fact they were all calm enough to not try and murder one another was a blessing. But how would Gahri keep that composure and not start round two?

Gahri opened his mouth and raised a finger to speak. Everyone's attention targeted him. All the joking and nonsense was put aside and Gahri was the indefinite center of attention. Gahri looked at everyone again.

Kai was anxiously awaiting a response as shown by his glare. Paya had a bemused expression, if anything it reminded Gahri of Fung when he was excitedly awaiting for his next paycheck. Fung was looking at Gahri with a disdained expression.

Gahri closed his mouth and everyone sighed. It seemed like no one wanted to try to break the ice again.

Then a loud fart like sound is heard from the left. Everyone looked to where the sound came from and it all pointed to Fung. He had one hand underneath his armpit.

There's a deep uninterrupted silence aside from Fung's continued giggling. However no one is paying attention to Fung. In fact everyone had their attention on Kai. Gahri grimaced when he saw his own face contort into fury.

As for Paya she had this smile that leaned close to full blown laughter. She did sometimes take delight in her partner's tantrum and it was even funnier knowing Kai was stuck in the body of her friend.

Kai shot up from his seat, his hands balled into fists. He was snarling at the crocodile-turned-goat.

"Alright! I've fucking had it!" Gahri winced, it really did sound and look like him but it was not him.

"Aww but sugarloaf," Fung said sickeningly sweet. Gahri saw Paya burst into laughing while Kai was steaming with anger. Gahri hoped Kai didn't try to fling anymore furniture or trash at Fung. He didn't want to explain to the police anything about what was going on.

Gahri looked at Paya who was now laughing. The yak moved to the edge of the sofa and gripped the tattered arms of the sofa. He needed something to hold himself from panicking.

"P-Paya that's your body! Shouldn't you be more worried?!" Gahri exclaimed, his voice scarily loud. It scared him how loud Kai could get and he didn't like how loud he was being. He wanted to stay calm but the situation was escalating again.

Paya wiped a tear from her eye and grinned. "Worried? Don't get it wrong uuh Gahri," She said with a mixture of confusion and amusement. It was strange having to call each other by a name that did not fit their body. "I'm a little anxious but don't you see how funny this is? Look at this!" Paya pointed to Kai.

Gahri sighed. His own body looked like he was about to blow a gasket. The veins in his body's neck looked ready to pop and his eyes were nearing a light pinkish color. Kai was shaking with anger and it matched his equally angry hiss. Kai was so furious he wasn't paying mind to anyone else around them aside from the crocodile who had taken over Paya's body.

Nothing about that was funny.

"I swear on everything, you damn imposter, you are going to regret claiming my precious Paya as if that body is yours." Kai hissed, taking a step forward.

"And it belongs to you, _Gary_?" Fung asked with a wink at the end. Kai let out a groan of agony.

Gahri sighed. He wondered if this time around he purposely mispronounced his name for more than one reason. Whatever the case was, Gahri felt the inside of stomach start to flutter.

Kai turned to Paya and frowned. "Can you please do something about this _germ_ in your body? Cause I would never want to put a hand on you like that!" Kai said.

"I'm sorry but he kinda makes a valid point." Paya said with a cheeky smile.

 _Oh this is getting bad_...

It felt really uncomfortable having to see his face go through so many negative emotions all in a few seconds. First confusion, then, disappointment, afterword rage, and finally he frowned.

"Please don't tell me you are actually siding with the asshole inside **your** body?!"

"Why be worried Kai?" Paya said as she pulled Kai closer to her and put her hand on Kai's shoulder. Gahri felt the slightest feelings of jealousy build up.

"I mean it's _Fung_ ," Paya said with a cool smile and looked at Fung. The leader who resided in the goat's body raised a brow at Paya. It seemed he did not like where this was going. "I mean look at him. This whole time he hasn't figured on how to put on a bra properly. By the way it's supposed to be _on_ your boobs not on your back." Paya snickered and Kai's frown turned into a grin.

Fung's eyes widen and he now decided to feel embarrassed. He pulled a nearby towel off the floor and covered himself. "H-Hey come on now, chill." Fung begged, his new voice edging on nervous.

"No Fung, that's stupid. If I am correct, you didn't even understand why you couldn't go without a bra earlier this morning." Gahri chimed in with uncharacteristic cruelty. When the final words flowed, he covered his mouth.

The crocodile-turned-yak did not know where the venomous came from. It was as if the words connected well with him. There was this strange sense of joy from his cruelty and that shocked Gahri the most. It didn't feel like _him_ then.

"Aww c'mon, you too Gahri?" Fung looked at his friend and Gahri looked back. He saw Paya but he understood it was Fung. He could tell just from how easily sensitive he was. Especially for a person who was accustomed to insulting other people. Nevertheless, the hurt was clear. Fung usually left his mouth open slightly and one brow perked while the other slanted. Beyond appearances it really was his sensitive friend.

"He's right. For that matter, do us a favor and finally put on some pants too!" Kai snapped at Fung. Fung's head craned to Kai and Fung's soft expressions curls into anger.

Fung shot up from his seat. "Then how about you try it, Gary!"

Gahri rolled his eyes as the two then began to go back and forth. Fung, who indeed decided that it was funny to **only** wear a bra in this situation and Kai, who looked like he was going to give his body an aneurism, were back at it again. Then Paya started to chime in.

"Guys please let's not-" Then Kai flung his juice box at Fung. It hit him direct in his face.

"Oh, so you wanna go for round two, _Gary_!" Fung shot up from his seat.

"Please Fung sit down and put some-"

"Shut it Gahri!" Fung and even Kai himself said simultaneously. Gahri closed his mouth.

"Yeah, let's-" Gahri wasn't staring at anyone in particular. He was now staring at the space between Kai and Paya. His eyes became unfocused and his expression flattened.

Paya had flung an article of clothing at Kai. It was a polka dotted shirt.

Kai's turned to Paya in his seat and looked at her. He was shocked.

"What was that for?!"

"For trying to attack me in the morning." She said with a cheeky smile

Kai sighed in response. "Well how was I supposed to know you switched bodies with that..." Kai grimaced and looked at Fung who was glaring at him. He quickly looked back. "Payasite!"

"Are you serious? That sounds like something-" Paya stopped speaking when a bottle nearly hit her forehead. Everyone turned to face Gahri. He had a disturbingly calm expression.

"Hey, if you can't beat you guys, might as well join." Gahri said and he smiled cheekily.

And the others started to fling whatever they could find at another person.

Gahri hated being angry. He even hated being in this body. However, if he was going to be stuck in here, he might as well loosen up. They could clean this mess up later anyway.


End file.
